


In the details

by willxschofield (AndroidHeaven)



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Blake likes to peek, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Canon, Schofield likes to draw, shortfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23124838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/willxschofield
Summary: Blake could never get over the fact that Schofield had never showed any of his drawings even to him. He had always felt special to Scho, but still whenever Blake tried to peek, Schofield would always hide his work and tell him to piss off. This had only made Blake’s curiosity to bloom even more until he made his personal life goal to see at least one of Scho’s drawings.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	In the details

Each soldier had a way to spend their free time, and if they didn’t, they would surely find one since the war was mostly about waiting. Some would play cards meanwhile others were satiated just by chatting with others and some would even exercise. Schofield hobby was clearly drawing, although no one has ever seen any of his drawings. Everyone had noticed at some point that Schofield usually spent more time drawing on his notebook rather than talking to anyone. He would usually either rest and sleep against a tree or be doodling on his notebook and the only one he truly talked to was Blake. Now, Blake’s hobby was clearly disturbing Schofield’s peace. Although Blake could be considered a social butterfly, it was amazing how he would always stick to Schofield more than anyone else, if not solely. Some people would often refer to them as the ‘inseparable best mates’, joking about how they would probably die together in the battlefield. The fact that Schofield was a quieter person had never bothered Blake, in fact it had only intrigued him more to get Scho to talk. And in the end, Blake knew how much Schofield appreciated his company.

However, Blake could never get over the fact that  Schofield had never showed  any of  his drawings even to him. He had always felt special to  Scho , but still whenever Blake tried to peek , Schofield would always  hide his work and tell him to piss off.  This had only made Blake’s curiosity to bloom  even more  until he made his personal  life objective to see at least one of  Scho’s drawings. 

Schofield would sometimes draw next to him, when they were under some tree a bit far away from everybody else. Blake knew for a fact that he couldn’t  just go and try take a peek because  Scho would always notice, even when he was  _ trying  _ to be discreet.

“Why can’t you just leave me be?” Schofield shut his notebook in one sudden movement, the  _ plop  _ sound being aggressive enough to punctuate his words.

Blake stepped away from behind his friend, knowing he had been caught once more. 

“How come you have never showed  it to me?” He retorted, a bit of casual hurt in his voice. 

Schofield deeply sighed, trying hard not  to get into this. He seemed very annoyed or even scared of the thought of Blake seeing his drawings.  Blake had heard of an artist insecurities before, but this was on a whole new level. All this denial was driving Blake’s curiosity to  a peak. 

“Look, it’s nothing much.” Schofield muttered. “So just drop it.”

Blake knew better than to push his  luck at the moment, seeing how  Scho was already uncomfortable speaking about this. 

It was only on the next day that Blake found himself a great opportunity to finally be able to see his friend’s drawings if only for a minute. They had been sitting together away from the trenches, next to the trees as always. Schofield was doodling on his notebook while Blake was trying to take a nap on the grass. A Lieutenant had appeared out of nowhere and demanded to talk to Schofield right away about something, causing the latter to leave all his stuff behind as the Lieutenant had said it would be a quick chat. Schofield had only noticed his mistake of leaving his notebook behind when he was already on his way behind the Lieutenant, taking a short glance back as anxiety crippled in his heart because he simply  _ knew _ what Blake was going to do. 

Blake knew it was probably wrong. It was  defi nitely an asshole move, one that friends shouldn’t do. However, Blake had always been way too curious of Schofield’s artistic talents to let this opportunity go. He slowly approached the notebook, thinking once and twice about if he should really do this to  Scho . Blake figured they only lived once and probably wouldn’t live long either, so he might as well see his drawings before he dies. 

To say Blake was flabbergasted would be an understatement. He was completely amazed by the moment he opened the notebook. Schofield truly had some talent, because the lines were  perfect and the details were beyond Blake’s comprehension. However, it wasn’t only the style of his drawings that had amazed the lad, it was also its contents. Blake had only managed to see a couple of his drawings before Schofield had made his way back, a furious yet anxious look splayed on his face. 

Schofield quickly snatched the notebook away from his prying hands, his silence telling more than anything for the second that seemed to last an eternity.

“I’m sorry,  Scho . I had to look!”

Schofield was putting his notebook back in his jacket before suddenly stopping his movements at Blake’s words.

“No, you didn’t.” He exclaimed before his voice went smaller, holding some worry to it. “You  fucking didn’t.”

Blake could see how despite his rough words,  Scho was expecting some reaction from him. He wanted to see if Blake was disturbed or didn’t mind at all what he had seen in the notebook. Schofield was almost shaking regardless his annoyed  behaviour; he was more scared than anything. 

“You are  _ so  _ good.” Blake started with some fire in his eyes. “No, you are absolutely perfect!”

Schofield looked at him in surprise, not seeming to believe what he was hearing from the other lad.

“A-aren’t you—I mean, don’t you mind that I draw...” He broke his gaze, unsure if he should even be saying this. Maybe Blake hadn’t even noticed his main drawing muse.

“What?”

Blake’s oblivious self was still something that amazed Schofield. He had certainly seen drawings of himself because that’s basically all what Schofield would always draw: Blake. Therefore, there was no way he had not noticed in his notebook that the drawings were of him. Yet, somehow Blake found nothing strange in that little obsession.

“Never mind.”

Schofield said before sitting down on the grass, against the tree. Blake sat right next to him  expectantly .

“ So, will you let me see the rest?”

The older man took a glance at that excited boy, unsure if that was a good idea. If Blake hadn’t noticed by his first glance at the notebook, he would certainly notice it the second time.

“Come on, it’s not fair that I can’t see drawings of  _ myself _ .” Blake argued before  Scho could even had told him no. 

Schofield figured he was already screwed in one way or another, or Blake’s oblivious self was truly something astonishing. He grabbed his notebook again, hesitantly giving it to his friend. Blake quickly opened the book, taking more time to observe Schofield’s drawings right beside him. Sometimes  Scho would look away in shame but Blake just kept looking at them, still mesmerised. 

“Can you draw without a reference?” Blake asked, his eyes still glued to the drawings.

Schofield nodded and hummed in  response; a bit hesitant. 

“Then can you draw the two of us together?” Blake requested absent-mindedly. “Please?”

Schofield’s heart skipped a beat at the request. There was no way Blake didn’t know what he was asking, yet it was obvious that Blake didn’t know what he was asking. Schofield felt butterflies in his stomach, his heart a bit warmer now that he knew Blake wasn’t creeped out by the amount of drawings of him.

“Okay.”

*

It had become a thing. And a very special thing between the two of them. Schofield had never seemed happier with Blake than now, as he showed him all his new drawings whenever he finished one. Blake’s smile and praises always got the best of him, and the drawings of the two of them together were the best ones. At some point, Blake had even asked Schofield to draw himself and give it to him since it ‘wasn’t fair’ for  Scho to have drawings of him yet Blake had none of  Scho . It was all too perfect to be true and Schofield knew it was probably too good to last long.

It didn’t take much longer for Blake obliviousness to finally start to fade away. Schofield had expected that at some point, how he would probably start to notice his abnormal feelings towards him. After all, how was holding a drawing of someone with you much different from having a picture of a loved one in your cigarette case, just like they had of their mothers and siblings. 

What Schofield hadn’t expected, though, was how easily Blake started to shut him out. He wasn’t exactly rude, but Blake had stopped talking to him out of nowhere. Instead of hanging out with  Scho as he always did, he would always be with the other fellows now, not even bothering to go after him anymore. It had hurt Schofield profoundly, but deep down he understood. It still didn’t make the pain of losing Blake any easier. Of how he was easily dropped out of his life like that, by Blake’s own choice. Schofield would now spend his time all alone under his tree, no talkative person to bother him all the time and see his drawings with him. 

Schofield was trying to cope with it until a faithful day had arrived. He was minding his own business as always, a bit closer to the other soldiers since he wasn’t feeling like drawing under his tree that day, considering he shouldn’t be away from everyone all the time. That would only raise unwanted attention. Blake was there next to a group of soldiers who were idly chatting about random things, not paying him any mind, or at least that’s what Schofield thought. He had been drawing there where he was sitting, careful not to let any prying eyes to see its content, when trouble had finally found a way into  Scho’s quiet mind. 

“What are you drawing there, Schofield?”

One of the soldiers, who was clearly bored, had asked him. His tone was not that friendly and more judging than anything. He was one of the assholes who would usually start picking fights just because he had nothing better to do and would  definitely make fun of anyone just because he felt like it. However, Schofield paid him no mind, never was much of his interest those stupid exchange of aggressive words. That had been a mistaken, since the lack of answer had only made the soldier annoyed at his ignorance.

“Hey, I asked you a question.” 

“And I didn’t answer it.” Schofield sighed. “Take a bloody hint.”

From that group of soldiers, all eyes were now fixated on Schofield and that asshole, Blake’s included. That guy stood up, probably trying to intimidate Schofield. However, Schofield was tall enough himself and that type of arrogant stupid primitive behaviour had simply no effect on him. He simply would not let himself be talked down or anyone talk down on one of his friends, so basically Blake. Even though Blake didn’t consider him as a friend anymore, Schofield would still protect him as he had always done, back when Blake was a new guy and a lot of people were trying to be mean to him. 

“Look, mate. I’m just trying to talk.” The asshole’s voice was clearly showing him the opposite of what he was saying.

“Well, I don’t want to talk.”

That had caused the other soldiers to look at each other, before one of them tried to step up and tell the asshole to settle down. Instead, that piece of garbage had only made his way closer to Schofield before in one sudden movement snatching his notebook from his hands. That had finally gotten to Schofield, who had begun to panic the moment that guy’s hands were on his notebook. If that guy opened it and saw its contents, there was no way he wouldn’t notice what it all meant and Schofield would probably be snitched on and be shot dead in a  dishonourable manner. 

“Give that fucking back to me!”

The asshole laughed, getting the notebook behind his back so Schofield couldn’t reach it even when he tried to. A very childish manner to show superiority. 

“Let’s have a look, shall we?” He had said, looking at the soldiers next to him even though most of them weren’t even on his side, but still didn’t dare to get in the middle of a fight that wasn’t theirs. 

He had just opened the notebook when suddenly someone snatched the notebook from his hands. He looked down at Blake in disbelief, who paid him no mind before returning the notebook to Schofield. The asshole was so surprised that he  actually let them go, scoffing before returning to sit down with his friends, probably bored now that the situation was expecting much from him. 

Blake didn’t return to that group, that was chattering as if nothing had happened. They avoided each other’s gaze for a moment, before they finally looked into each other’s eyes and Blake could feel Schofield thanking him through his gaze. Blake felt like a tremendous asshole for having ignored Schofield all this time just because he didn’t quite  _ want  _ to understand the other man’s feelings and even his own. It had always been obvious, but that didn’t make it any easier.

Blake started to walk towards their past usual tree far away from the soldiers, making it clear for Schofield to follow him. Schofield was a bit confused and shocked, but he was a bit glad that Blake had stood up to him, despite everything. However, he couldn’t help the anxious feeling of Blake dragging him all the way to that tree. He was probably going to confront  Scho about the content of his drawings and the reason behind them, and Schofield wasn’t sure if he was prepared to talk to him about this. They were finally behind the tree when Schofield was going to try talking first.

“Look, Blake. I’m--”

That’s when Blake gently shoved  Scho against the tree, pressing his lips against the taller man’s not that softly. It was desperate but sweet, his lips as soft as Schofield had always pictured them. It took  Scho a couple of seconds to finally understand the situation and respond the kiss with the same feeling, shocked but extremely euphoric at Blake’s actions. Blake was the one to break the kiss as well, looking him deep into the eyes as he slightly panted before smiling up at him.

“Draw this.”


End file.
